


Where Jemma Has Needs and Bucky Is More Then Agreeable To Meeting Them.

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jemma, the next time you're horny," Bucky said as he slid his hands up the back of her thighs and pulled her skirt up with them, "find me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Jemma Has Needs and Bucky Is More Then Agreeable To Meeting Them.

Jemma isn't sure how she reaches the point where the thought of sex trumps work. She loves her work, but the past couple of days she'd been thinking of nothing more then sex. Hot, sweaty, intense sex.

With a groan of frustration she turns to a computer and does a quick search. Jemma is pretty sure where the object of her need was, but she wasn't chasing him around. Her suspicions were confirmed and she pushed off her chair and hurried out the lab, tossing her lab coat behind her.

Jemma hurries through the complex, worried that by the time she gets there someone will be in the room.

But as usual no one bothers Bucky Barnes. Jemma slams the door shut as she enters the room and quickly over rides the system.

"Jemma? What's-."

"Nothings wrong," Jemma snaps. "Sorry, just, nothing, I'm fine." She walks closer to him, not hesitant, because she can do this, Jemma has the right to do this. "You just arrived didn't you?" She asked as she comes to stand in front of him. "No one is coming in?"

"Jemma you just locked the door. If I didn't know better I'd be concerned for my own safety."

"Don't be ridiculous," she mutters and slides her arms around his neck. His lips meet hers and he wraps a hand around her ribs. Two weeks ago they'd had sex for the first time and she had thought of little else besides him naked and inside her since. 

Bucky kissed her deep, sliding his hands over her back and grasping her backside, but Jemma wanted more. She reached into his gym shorts and wrapped her hand around his growing erection.

"So you aren't here to kill me," Bucky said as he kissed her neck. "You want sex."

"I wanted sex two days ago, but you've been busy," Jemma complained. 

Bucky pulled back and yanked her blouse from her skirt and started unbuttoning it. "And you waited that long?"

"You were busy," Jemma repeated.

Bucky looked up at her as he finished the buttons and pulled her blouse open, then slid his hands beneath her shirt and pulled her straps down her shoulders. "Jemma, I'm not to busy to have sex with you."

"Well you didn't seem as if you were missing out on anything," Jemma pointed out as she stepped closer. 

"Jemma, the next time you're horny," Bucky said as he slid his hands up the back of her thighs and pulled her skirt up with them, "find me."

Jemma gasped as he wrapped an arm around her bare ass and lifted her. Jemma barely had time to wrap her body around him as he kneeled to the ground and settled her on the mat. 

"It was a busy work week," Jemma argued. He pulled down the cups of her bra and nipped at one nipple. Jemma cried out. "And I didn't want to bother you." He pinched the other hard and she whimpered, pulling away slightly, because it was hard enough that it almost felt like punishment.

Bucky hovered above her and dropped a hand between her legs, sliding his fingers beneath her panties and sliding over.

"Being inside you is hardly a chore," he thrusted two fingers into her. "Jesus christ you wet."

Jemma knew, she could felt it threw her clothing as she walked to the training facility only  
moments ago, the friction maddening. He pulled his fingers from her and just as she was about to complain he pulled his erection free, yanked her panties to the side, and thrust into her.

Jemma's eyes rolled into the back of her he pulled her hips higher. 

"And since I'm the only one that should be taking care of your needs," he jerked his hips into her has he spoke moving fast and hard, "you better find me."

Jemma arched into him as he buried himself in her over and over again, so deep. She sobbed in desperation, clawing at the mat above her as he gave her what she wanted. It felt amazing, and Jemma didn't want it to end, but they couldn't stay there forever. "Harder," she begged.

Bucky grunted and reared back, slamming himself into her. And she wanted more, Jemma wanted it to hurt. "Harder, stop holding back," she said through clenched teeth.

"Fuck," he cursed and dropped his head, moving his hips harder. "When we're done I'm taking you home and you aren't leaving the bed."

With just a slight tilt of her hips she came undone. Screaming like an animal as he fucked her harder, letting himself go. Even as Jemma came down she was moaning and raising her hips against him.

"Fuck,"' he cursed. "Okay, we're leaving now."

Jemma laughed breathlessly beneath him.

"And if you ever wait to tell me again I'm going to make you beg for it."  
\--------

Later, after fucking and screaming, and slow sex and digging her nails into his back as he pushed himself deep, Jemma lay stretched out naked on Bucky's bed, skin damp and cool from their shower.

"Okay, what do you want?" Bucky asked as he scrolled through his phone from where he laid on his side next to her and propped up on his arm.

"Tacos," Jemma mumbled into the pillow. "From that little place near down the block."

"Jemma, there are a lot of things I'll do for you, multiple orgasms and killing people included, but I'm not getting dressed and leaving this apartment."

"You hate me," she grumbled.

"Hardly."

She sighed and lazily thought over the options in her head. "Chinese."

He quickly ordered the food and Jemma didn't budge. When there was silence again his chest pressed against her and he slid his cybernetic hand over her bare back and kissed her shoulder. His hands slowly drifted over her back side. "I'm not having sex with you again, at least not until tomorrow," Jemma warned.

He chuckled against her shoulder. "Says the woman who attacked me in the training room."

Jemma wanted to argue, but he was right, and she didn't really care.

"I like it when you're here."

His words tugged on her heart strings and she was forced to open her eyes as she lifted a hand to touch his cheek. "Good, because I'm sleeping in with the hope of morning after sex."

"I'm starting to realize I shouldn't be neglecting you for longer then two days."

Jemma smiled lazily, because she was warm and comfortable, and her body was pleasantly used. She closed her eyes again and slowly drifted off to sleep. "I like being here with you too Bucky." Jemma knew there were deeper feelings beneath them just liking to be together. She wasn't ignorant of that, but it seemed like a comfortable and natural step in their relationship. And he didn't seem to disagree, because he laid at her side trailing cybernetic fingers over her back. 

One day he had told her he hated that he couldn't feel her with his left hand, but he couldn't help but appreciate how she didn't react differently between either. 

She stayed still under his hand, in and out of sleep until there was a knock on the door and he pushed up from the bed. 

"Time to eat agent, you need to keep your stamina."

He nuzzled her neck and kissed it, whiskers tickling her skin and forcing her to pull away and push at his chest. He only chuckled in response and sat up. Jemma watched him stand and sighed softly at the view of his ass, and considered if she was seriously going to not have sex with him before morning.


End file.
